


Dance, Dance

by FreakoftheWood



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! <3





	Dance, Dance

Ethan had seen Y/N dance around the house before but that was nothing compared to this. The elegance, emotion, the security he saw radiating from her body had him in awe. Her body moved in ways Ethan could never have imagined before and he will never forget for his entire life. Ethan had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He glanced at his friends and grinned when he saw the same expression on all of their faces. His heart swelled with warmth and love for the people he has surrounded himself with in his life and the girl he was so proud to call his.

——————————————————

“Y/N!” Ethan called as soon as he saw your face. You spun around and grinned ear to ear, face flushed.

“Ethan!” You ran to him and jumped into his arms, spinning around and laughing.  
“You did fantastic out there babe. It was so surreal.”

“It wasn’t that great, he just wants to get laid.” Mark came sauntering up to the two of you with a grin. Ethan set you down and you immediately punched Mark’s arm.

“Fuck off, Fischbach. I did fantastic and you know it.” You grinned and gave him a hug.

“We all know it. You took my breath away out there Y/N.” You turned to see your favorite blonde and brunette coming towards you.

“You really were spectacular.”

“Yeah, what Katheryn said.” Tyler chuckled.

“Thanks, Amy. Thanks Katheryn. It means the world to me that you all came to see me.” You gave everyone a respective hug and wrapped your arms around Ethan’s waist.

“I say we all go have some spectacular drinks and some grub. I’m starving.” You glance up and Ethan and wink.

“Play your cards right and you just might get laid anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
